


Bliss

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur presses against Guinevere, one of Merlin's arms circling him on instinct. It's only the early hours of morning, but Arthur can think of no better way to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE VOTED ON TUMBLR! The winner chosen for my 400th fic was **Gwen/Arthur/Merlin** which is an excellent OT3 I may add. I'm so glad it wokred out! I actually drew inspiration from the artist **[jlsdrawings](http://jlsdrawings.tumblr.com/post/105213673509/i-realized-today-i-have-never-done-a-pic-of-them)** on Tumblr who had done a lovely drawing, so you should definitely look them up and bask in that wonderful art. :) I encourage that very much.
> 
> BUT OKAY GUYS, 400 FICS. I'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR... ALMOST THIRTEEN YEARS? Not on AO3 obviously, but my FFN account is that old and once I have everything transferred here, it will be over 400! I remember saying on my 300th fic that "this train isn't stopping any time soon" - and I was right! I am determined to make it to **500** fics and over before that cosmos of ours reclaims my physical matter. 400 IS STILL A HUGE MILESTONE. I'M SO THRILLED AND THRILLED YOU GUYS ARE HERE TO SEE THIS WITH ME. Comments/questions always appreciated, always always always.
> 
> And thank you! ♥ ♥ THANK YOU to every person who has read or faved or commented... anything of mine.

*

"How about you run away with me, Gwen?" Merlin announces, fingers slipping a lavender wildflower into her curls.

His eyes peek at Arthur bending over his desk, just as she glances over, too.

"What do you think, hmm? I'm not as big of a _prat_ as Arthur—"

"—you're about to be _one less_ prat I need to deal with," Arthur says across the bedchamber, voice getting aggressively louder. His expressions focusing on the paperwork.

Gwen laughs, smile widening as Merlin's hands gently roam her shoulders.

"As tempting as it sounds," she answers, placing a light kiss to the tip of Merlin's nose. "I doubt I would be very happy without the _both_ of you…"

"Guess that's fair," Merlin says, sounding cheerful. His right hand moves down to her breast. Merlin's thumb immediately drag away the loose fabric to her bodice. Gwen stares back at him, dreamy-eyed, lips parting when Merlin drops his face. Gwen's mouth opens further, when Merlin's lips press to hers. A higher but soft moan leaving her.

He massages a darkly coloured nipple, rubbing between two of his fingers as Gwen shudders pleasantly and grips him close.

Arthur peers up in growing curiosity, as Merlin's empty hand lowers to Gwen's arse, caressing her. No matter how many times he's been distracted, only to find his two most beloved person _entertaining_ themselves, it never fails to stir a wild heat in Arthur's chest, traveling down to the base of his cock.

They're slow rhythm and warmth—a _delight_ to his senses.

Arthur crowds Gwen, one of Merlin's arms circling him on instinct. It's only the early hours of morning, but Arthur can think of no better way to spend it.

A sleepy kind of admiration tremors every part of him. Arthur inhales a little too sharply.

Hands crawl to Merlin's neck, both his and Gwen's, with no desire to see Merlin go. Arthur's nails scrape down, and he leaves a sucking kiss to Gwen's neck, observing Merlin with half-lidded eyes as the other man pulls away, gulping for air.

" _Arthur_ ," escapes Merlin, more throaty groan than articulation, and it's plenty all he needs to say. Arthur's hand on his neck jerks him forward.

He faintly tastes apple and spices, when Merlin's tongue surges wet the inside of his mouth.

Arthur's hand replaces Merlin's to Gwen's breast, filling with heated, pliable weight. He rucks up the side of her dress, grinding himself to her. How _lovely_ it would be—Guinevere atop his manservant, naked as the day she was brought into the world. Merlin's cock buried inside her, and her brown, smiling cheeks—

A BOOMING! knock on the locked, double chamber-doors.

The three of them jolt—Arthur's hands yanking back at his sides, Gwen clapping her mouth, and Merlin's eyes going _glow-yellow_ around the edges in warning.

"Sire!" Agravaine hollers through the wood, exasperated. "I fear your useless servant slept through his duties! You must attend the council's meeting!"

 _Useless_ , Merlin mouths back, glaring towards the doors.

Gwen tuts, as silently she can. She hooks her arms around Merlin's waist, cuddling him.

"Yes, of course! Inform the council I'll be down!" Arthur yells, having given himself a moment of composure. To not sound as _breathless_ with raw lust. He snorts at Merlin's nasty look, leaning and kissing a reddening ear quickly, keeping his mouth pushed warmly against Merlin's temple.

"Very good, sire… …!"

As soon as the footsteps disappear, a collective sigh is made.

"You've never been useless, Merlin," Gwen insists, meeting their eyes. She rubs Merlin's back one-handed as he groans unintelligible, resting against her and Arthur's head.

" _Never_ ," Arthur repeats quietly.

*


End file.
